


The Way Things Are

by orphan_account



Category: Junior Express (TV)
Genre: Aladdin AU, Aladdin inspired, F/F, I’ll add more people as I write them, M/M, Songfic, a rewrite of my original series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-06-28 18:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19818283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rolando is a nobody looking to be a somebody. Francis is a prince willing to give up his life to find true love. Arnoldo is a royal advisor who wants the Kingdom and Francis for himself. A magic lamp will change all of their lives, for better and for worse.





	1. Start at The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is a total rewrite of all the stories I’ve done for the Aladdin AU. I wasn’t happy with how the old stories turned out so here I am. I’ve never written a songfic before so we’re trying that out too. I’m using songs from the broadway Aladdin as it’s my favorite.

A figure sat at their desk, writing vigorously with a quill on parchment paper. The figure looked up and smiled. 

“I suppose I should start it like every story starts, shouldn't I? Well of course, it would be silly for me to start at the end and then work my way to the beginning. Although it does sound like something I would do. I'm getting side tracked aren't I? You'llhave to excuse me, when you know as many tales as I do, it can cause you're mind to get scrambled and then you find yourself going on and on and- well there I go again. Welcome to the city of Agrabah. A city full of dashing heros, flying carpets, famously wealthy princes and princesses. Sure, it's flat and immense and the heat is intense, but it's home.I'm getting off track, I know what you came for. As everyone knows, Agrabah is known for this magic lamp. Now, don't be fooled but it's ordinary appearence as it's not what's on the outside but what's on the inside that counts. That got deep didn't it? This lamp put Agrabah on the map! You’ve never been? Well, we can fix that!”

Follow me to a place

Where incredible feats

Are routine every hour or so

Where enchantment runs rampant

It's wild in the streets

Open Sesame, here we go! 

The streets of Agrabah were packed, the market place was as busy as it usually was. 

See the dervishes dance

In ridiculous pants

Then romance to your heart's delight

Come on down

Come on in

Let the magic begin

It's another Arabian Nigh t

The figure held the lamp up to his face, smiling at the dust collecting on the golden object. 

In that magical place

In that mystical land

There's a Genie inside every door

He'll do all your bidding

Your wish, his command

The people passed by, minding there own business. He watched the window, smiling to himself. 

“Of course, you must watch yourself here in Agrabah, for danger lurks around every corner, and ugly bad guys too” the figure chuckled, watching the market place from his spot at his desk. He rested his wrapped hand on his desk. 

“You see, it’s a city where a pitiless nobody, can become a somebody” He said, smiling as he looked out the window, his eyes catching a glimpse of familiar people walking by. He shifted so he could follow the movement, his smile growing wider at the sight of another familiar face. 

“It’s a place where a prince would be willing to give up his crown for true love. But his father, the sultan, is a stickler for the ancient ways” The boy said standing and walking to stand in front of the window. 

“And our heros are as thick as thieves. Adorable, but thieves” He chuckled to himself. He shook his head as he sat back down. 

“I’m getting ahead again. Now where was I? Oh yes, the beginning” He said, picking his quill up with his good hand. 

—

Rolando ran past his brothers, Ricardo close beside him with Carlos behind them. The three boys dodged the people in front of them, trying to escape the guards running after them. 

Gotta keep

One jump ahead of the breadline

One swing ahead of the sword

I steal only what I can't afford

And that's everything

One jump ahead of the lawmen

That's all and that's no joke

These guys don't appreciate I'm broke

Ricardo ran past Rolando, the youngest Rulo scouted ahead, leading his brothers. Ricardo was the fastest and the most agile of the three. He moved past the people with ease, making sure to look back every now and again to make sure Rolando and Carlos were keeping up. He could hear the guards chanting at them, now was not the time to sing but it kept the guards partially occupied so Ricardo couldn’t complain. 

[Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat](https://genius.com/Alan-menken-one-jump-ahead-broadway-lyrics#note-12203295)

Tell you all about it when I got the time

One jump ahead of the slowpokes

One skip ahead of my doom

Next time gonna use a [nom de plume](https://genius.com/Alan-menken-one-jump-ahead-broadway-lyrics#note-11355399)

One jump ahead of the hitmen

One hit ahead of the flock

I think I'll take a stroll around the block

The three boys jumped through the window of a familiar older man. Natalio watched the three boys dash through the room and through the other window. 

“Hm, they seemed to be in a hurry” he said aloud, getting back to repairing the flute in his hands. 

Carlos pushed his brothers up onto the tall boxes, then climbing onto them himself. The three climbed up onto the roof of the building, watching the guards scramble to catch up. Rolando laughed and followed his brothers as they jumped roof to roof. He skidded to a halt and ran into Ricardo, shoving his twin. They had stopped and looked down, it was a long way to the ground and a long way to the next building. 

“You think we can do make?” Ricardo asked the tallest Rulo. Carlos turned his head to see the guards getting too close for comfort. 

“We’re going to have to” he said, backing up and getting a running jump. The boy barely made it. Ricardo jumped over with ease. Rolando looked down one more time and whined. 

“Rolando, come on!” Ricardo yelled. Rolando could hear the guards getting closer. Rolando backed up and ran. The boy took a leap and managed to grab the edge of the roof, struggling to pull himself up. Ricardo and Carlos pulled him up. 

“Close call” Rolando said, wiping the sweat from his brow. The three climbed down into the ally way, following the twisted paths until Carlos stopped. Two small children were sitting with their backs to the wall. The small children looked deathly thin and obviously sad, their clothes torn and ragged. Rolando took the loaf of bread from his bag. Ricardo snatched it from him and broke it in half. The youngest Rulo walked over to the children and offered the larger piece to them. Their faces lighting up. 

The brothers walked into the warn down, abandoned home, the sun setting as the walked in. Ricardo sat down among his blankets and grabbed his bear, Rulo Ricardito. Carlos split what was left of the bread they had into three, giving the largest of the pieces to Ricardo, the second largest to Rolando. 

“Carlos-“ Rolando started to deny it. Carlos frowned and pushed it into his hands. Rolando huffed, taking a bite of his piece. He watched his brother lay on his blanket, turning to face the wall. Rolando walked over to the large window. It had the perfect view of the castle. Where the Sultan lived. Where the Prince lived. Rolando wrinkled his nose at the thought of the prince living in luxury while Rolando knew so many people who were dying. Rolando rubbed his eyes and looked up to the night sky. 

“One day mom, you’ll be proud of me.” Rolando whispered, resting his chin on his hand. 

“I'm going to become somebody. I don't know how exactly, but I am. I have to... somehow” Rolando said. 

[Proud of your boy  
I'll make you proud of your boy](https://genius.com/Alan-menken-proud-of-your-boy-broadway-lyrics#note-8785987)

[Believe me, bad as I've been, Ma  
You're in for a pleasant surprise](https://genius.com/Alan-menken-proud-of-your-boy-broadway-lyrics#note-8786014)

[I've wasted time](https://genius.com/Alan-menken-proud-of-your-boy-broadway-lyrics#note-8786017)  
I've wasted me  
So say I'm slow for my age  
A late bloomer  
Okay, I agree

[That I've been one rotten kid  
Some son, some pride and some joy](https://genius.com/Alan-menken-proud-of-your-boy-broadway-lyrics#note-8786046)

[But I'll get over these lousin' up  
Messin' up, screwin' up times](https://genius.com/Alan-menken-proud-of-your-boy-broadway-lyrics#note-8786059)

[You'll see, Ma, now comes the better part](https://genius.com/Alan-menken-proud-of-your-boy-broadway-lyrics#note-11798967)  
Someone's gonna make good  
Cross his stupid heart  
Make good and finally make you  
Proud of your boy

As Rolando finished, he could hear the soft snores of his brothers. He smiled as he leaned against the wall, drifting off into sleep. 

—

The door slammed in his face. 

“Francis! You have to marry a Princess!” Topa yelled at the door. It opened suddenly to reveal the curly-haired prince. 

“No!” He yelled back, slamming the door again. Topa groaned. 

“Francis, please, you have a duty to your kingdom. Look, I’ll even let you choose. What about Harmony, you two get along great!” Topa suggested loudly. He received no response. 

“Francis, come on. Don’t make this more difficult than it already is” Topa begged. He heard only silence. Topa made his way to his throne, rubbing his eyes tiredly. 

“If only you were here, Lila, you always knew what to tell him” Topa sighed, sitting down at his throne. 

“Perhaps, I should talk to him, your highness” Topa heard. The older Sultan turned and smiled at the advisor. 

“You could try Arnoldo, he won’t listen to me” Topa said, biting his fingernails. Arnoldo hummed. 

“Well, you know Francis, he never listens. If you’ll excuse me” the royal advisor said, walking out of the large throne room. 

The older man held the tray clumsily in his hand, the other holding his snake cane. A large parrot landed on the man’s shoulder. 

“I mean, Francis has a point you know, if he doesn’t want to marry, why should he marry?” The parrot said, ruffling his feathers. Arnoldo shot him a look. 

“Because, Giuliano, it’s the way things are done, however, I do believe he should choose someone to marry” Arnoldo said, smirking. Giuliano shuttered. 

“I hate when you look like that, it means you have an idea and it’s probably going to involve getting Princy boy in there to fall in love with you” Giuliano said jokingly. Arnoldo chuckled, causing the parrot to frown. 

“You aren’t serious are you?” The parrot asked. Arnoldo scoffed. 

“Of course I’m serious you stupid bird, not only would I rule the kingdom, but Francis would be all mine. What more could I want?” Arnoldo explained. The advisor knocked on the door with his cane, only to receive no response. 

“Your highness, It’s Arnoldo. I brought you some tea and cookies, I made it all myself” The man boosted. The door stayed shut. 

“Francis! Open this door immediately” Arnoldo yelled. The parrot pulled the knob and the door opened to an empty room. 

“Guards!” Arnoldo yelled, leaving the tray in the room and storming out. 

Francis pulled his hood up as he ran swiftly towards the city. 


	2. The Triplets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Francis sneaks out of the palace and meets the cities finest street rats.

Rolando, Ricardo and Carlos walked through the quiet market place. It wasn’t a good time to try to steal anything, it wasn’t busy and therefore easier to see them. Rolando looked around the the stalls, eyeing the fruits being sold at one of them. 

“Not now Rolando, we’ll get caught for sure” Ricardo said, tugging his brother’s arm. 

“Why not, I don’t see a problem” Rolando assured him. 

“It sounds like you have a plan for when it gets busy” Carlos said, looking at the fruit cart. Rolando smirked as he wandered over, looking it over. He tripped and fell into the cart, knocking a few apples off. The older man at the cart rushed over to help him. 

“Oh, I’m sorry! I swear I have two left feet sometimes” Rolando said, making eye contact with his brothers. Carlos nodded and walked over, picking up one of the apples. A hand suddenly snatched the apple from his hand. 

“Hey! The man yelled, turning suddenly. Carlos and a cloaked figure looked up. The cloaked figure handed the man the apple. 

“So sorry about that, it’s really not what it looks like” the figure said. The man snatched it from him. 

“Oh sure!” The man started to yell at the stranger. Rolando began to shove fruits into his bag, the man turned and lunged at Rolando. The hooded stranger was pulled into a run. 

“Guards!” The man yelled. The four ran through the cleared out market place, the city guards gaining on them quickly. Ricardo ran in front, looking back slightly to make sure they all kept up. He frowned at the stranger, who was falling behind. Ricardo looked up at the towering crates that led to a window. He led the group that way. 

Francis panted as he ran a bit quicker to keep up with the three thieves. He really didn’t want to get caught, not today. Francis watched the three started to climb up the crates, the one in orange beckoning him to follow. Francis climbed the crates as quickly as he could. He yelped as he felt sets of hands pull him into the building. The four ran through to the other end, climbing out that window and onto the rough. The blue thief offered his hand to Francis after watching him struggle. The purple one helped pull him up. Francis took a second to breathe but was pulled by the blue one. 

“No time to rest!” He yelled. Francis watched the three jump the rooftops, the prince did his best to keep up. He stumbled here and there but otherwise he managed to keep up with the 3 brothers. Francis skidded to a halt at the edge of the last building. The brothers had jumped off, leaving Francis the last one to take the plunge. The prince looked behind him to see a handful of guards quickly running towards him. 

“Come on, we’ll catch you! We promise!” He heard down below. He saw the 3 waiting for him. Francis bit his lip and took a step back. He closed his eyes as he jumped. Francis fully expected to hit the hard, sand-covered ground. Francis opened his eyes and was put onto the ground. Francis took deep breaths, his heart was still pounding. 

“Come on, we need to get somewhere safe” the blue one said, offering his hand to Francis. Francis took it and stood up, dusting the sand off his cloak. He followed the boys down the ally ways of the city, frowning as he noticed the many beggars and people living back here. 

“Sad huh? Welcome to the not so great part of Agrabah. You’re obviously not from around here. Traveler? Trader? Tourist?” The blue one asked. 

“I’m-I’m a traveler” Francis said, gripping his cloak and playing with the material. 

“Wow! So you’ve been all over the world?” The orange asked excitedly. Francis laughed and shook his head. 

“Not all over the world, but I’ve been to many other kingdoms and cities” Francis explained. The 4 of them entered a small little abandon home, blankets over the floor, a singular table with crates as chairs. 

“I’m Ricardo, that’s Rolando and that’s Carlos. We’re triplets. Welcome to our hideout!” Ricardo introduced them. Francis gave him a strange look as he pointed at Carlos. 

“Just roll with it” Rolando whispered quietly. Francis nodded. 

“And you sir, are?” Rolando asked, smirking at the rather handsome traveler now sitting beside him. 

“Francis” The prince introduced. Rolando groaned quietly, causing Francis to frown. 

“Rolando isn’t a fan of that name” Ricardo explained. Rolando shook his head. 

“You’ll have to forgive me, it’s not you, you just have the same name as our dearly beloved prince” Rolando spat. Francis felt his heart start to race. 

“We aren’t too fond of the prince” Carlos said, looking back slightly. Francis fiddled with his cloak. 

“And why is that?” Francis asked nervously, he needed to get out of here. 

“Look at the people outside living on the street with nothing. These people used to have homes, they used to have money for food. They didn’t have to scrounge up the leftovers of the rich.” Rolando explained, obviously becoming a bit angry. 

“It used to not be like this, back when the Sultan’s wife was alive, everyone flourished. There was no poor or rich. We all lived happily and helped each other” Ricardo said happily. 

“And then she died. Now only the people who sell are wealthy and the rest of us have nothing” Carlos added. Francis felt a pang in his chest at the mention of his mother. 

“And what does that have to do with the prince?” Francis didn’t want to ask but he did anyway. 

“You’ve seen the way we are forced to live. The only way we get to eat is if we steal. Meanwhile the royal family is living in luxury without a care in the world for us. While the Sultan’s people starve, him and his just as lazy son get fat off everyone else’s hard work” Rolando was nearly yelling now. Francis couldn’t breathe. He had no idea how bad things had gotten in the kingdom. Arnoldo had always told them everything was fine. 

“Francis!” Ricardo yelled, shaking Francis from his thoughts. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell. It’s just so unfair” Rolando whispered, looking out the window and then then to the handsome boy. He had a pretty smile, beautiful curly hair, he was soft. Rolando couldn’t shake this feeling that he needed to be with this traveler. 

“I’m so sorry it’s come to all this” Francis merely said. A rush of guilt hit him hard. 

“It’s not your fault Francis, you are just a traveler” Carlos assured him. Carlos couldn’t help but feel like he had seen this boy before. It was impossible, since he was new here. 

“I-I need to go” Francis said, getting up swiftly. He couldn’t get far before he felt someone grab his arm. 

“No, it’s getting late. It’s too dangerous to go out on your own” Ricardo pleaded with the prince. Francis sighed, and tried to pull out of the boy’s grip. 

“Stay here tonight, or at least let us go with you so we can ensure you get to where ever you are going safely” Rolando offered. Francis shook his head. Francis walked out the door, the brothers following him as they tried to talk him out of going. The 4 froze. Before them stood the Grand Arnoldo and many guards. 

“Prince Francis, you are in so much trouble” Arnoldo growled, grabbing the boy and pushing him towards the boy’s horse. Rolando’s heart stopped. He just dissed and made fun of the prince, in front of the prince. Ricardo grabbed Carlos’ arm, fear overcoming the boy as Arnoldo looked to them. Francis gave them one final look, his expression saddened and obviously upset as he scanned the boys, before finally riding off. The guards followed Francis. 

“Well, isn’t this interesting” Arnoldo said, looking the boys over. Rolando couldn’t help but watch Francis has he rode off, he had no idea just how handsome the prince he hated so much was. 

“We didn’t know, we swear!” Ricardo yelled. Carlos stood in front of him protectively. 

“Please, I know you didn’t kidnap the prince. He ran off on his own account. That isn’t why I’ve stuck around. You 3 seem like the perfect fit for a job position I need filled” Arnoldo said, looking at Rolando specifically. The brothers looked to each other. 

-

Francis fell on his bed. His body ached and his mind was racing. He was covered in dust and sand and yet he couldn’t bring himself to want to get cleaned up. He sat up and looked around his room. He had all this stuff that he didn’t need and yet- 

There was a knock at his door. The prince fell back onto his bed as his father walked in. Topa frowned at the sight of his son. 

“Francis, you’re filthy” Topa couldn’t help but chuckle. The young prince reminded Topa of his days at Francis’ age. He did the same thing. He would sneak out to go see his best friend, well, they were more than friends but he had a duty to fill for the kingdom. Just like Francis did. 

“So, the people out there live with it just fine” Francis muttered, avoiding his dad’s gaze. 

“Francis-“ Topa started. Francis sat up. 

“Why don’t we do something? Isn’t that our job, to make sure our subjects are taken care of?” Francis asked him. Topa sat beside him, he had dreaded this. If Lila was here, she’d be able to explain it so much better. 

“Yes Francis, and we’re trying. The kingdom fell into hard times. We are just getting over that” Topa told him. 

“But there are so many people who are starving dad! There are so many that don’t have a home!” Francis yelled, standing up as he began to pace the room. 

“Yes Francis, that’s what happens. We are trying to help them, we really are. But sometimes things just don’t work out and we have to find another solution. We don’t have the space for so many people anymore. Trade prices have gone up so prices have gone. There is so much that goes into this Francis” Topa tried to tell the prince. Francis crossed his arms over his chest and looked out his window sadly. 

“Than why are we living with so much while they live with so little” Francis asked. Topa rubbed his face. 

“One day you’ll understand. Trust me, you will. I asked the same questions when I was your age. Every kingdom goes through this, I assure you. The good thing is that you are taking notice and you see the problems. Now, we need to discuss your marriage-“ Topa started. Francis gave him a look. 

“Fine, we will talk tomorrow. I forgot to mention, you have a visitor” Topa said, leaving his son’s room. 

“‘Discuss your marriage’ ‘you’ll understand one day’” Francis mimicked his father. 

“You do a very good impression of Topa, Francis” He heard behind him. He turned and smiled. 

“Harmony” he greeted. The young princess smiled and went to courtesy but was pulled into a hug by her best friend. 


	3. The Cave of Wonders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arnoldo has the triplets search for a dusty old lamp. Francis and Harmony discuss Francis’ kingdom.

Arnoldo walked behind the boys, starting to get to the outskirts of town. 

“Why are we doing this again?” Ricardo asked, shuffling along the road. Arnoldo rolled his eyes, Giuliano snickering on his shoulder. 

“Well boys, You’re the ones that I need. Your all quick and nimble and your skills are exactly what I need. The lamp is in theCave of Wonders, and as you boys know, only a diamond in the rough could get in” Arnoldo explained for what felt like the 100th time. 

“And you think one of us is a diamond in the rough. Please, come on guys, this is a joke. The Cave of Wonders isn’t even real” Rolando started, turning around. Rolando moved back as a snake cane was put to his throat. 

“Take one step back and I’ll kill you myself you brainless street rat-“ Arnoldo began to yell. Giuliano flew to the end of the cane and moved it from Rolando. 

“Happy thoughts!” The parrot yelled. 

“My apologies. This has been on my mind for some time. With this lamp, we could change everything for the better of the kingdom. No one would go hungry. Everyone would have a nice home to live in. A job like this would make any mother proud” Arnoldo began to say, sadly looking at the cane. Giuliano gave him a confused look. 

“Getting this lamp would help everyone?” Ricardo asked, stepping beside his brother. 

“Oh yes, you boys would be heros” Arnoldo promised. 

“Which way are we going?” Rolando asked, starting to walk back towards the desert. Carlos gave a look towards Arnoldo. He really didn’t trust him, but if his brothers wanted to go then they were to go. 

The Tiger’s head awoke as the boys stood in front of it. 

“You are the diamond in the rough. Only touch the lamp” the Tiger warned. The boys looked to each other and then Arnoldo. 

"Well go on, fetch the lamp and I'll give you your reward" Arnoldo urged the teens. The brothers began to descend into the Cave of Wonders. As the did, the dark walls around them became pure gold and more treasure beyond anyone's wildest dreams appeared. 

"You know this is it guys. Mom always told me that if I just applied myself-" Rolando began to ramble happily. Carlos led them and stopped abruptly as the reached the bottom of the stairs. At the center of the treasure filled room was an old, dusty lamp. 

“He wants that thing? Out of all these treasures, he wants that?” Ricardo asked, looking the lamp over. Carlos shrugged as he picked it up delicately. 

“It’s an old lamp, maybe it has some sort of worth to another kingdom?” Carlos suggested. Rolando snatched it from his brother. 

“Well whatever it is, we need to get it out of here” Rolando told him. The two didn’t see Ricardo looking at a large jewel in the middle of a strange statue at the end of the room. The youngest Rulo touched the jewel and the cave began to crumble. 

“Rulo Ricardo!” Carlos and Rolando yelled. The boy gave them a nervous smile. The three booked it up the stairs. Ricardo jumped out of the cave while Carlos shoved Rolando forward and out. Carlos was the last to jump, barely beating the crumbling stairs. 

“That was too close” Rolando mumbled. The lamp was suddenly taken from him. 

“Hey! What about our reward?” Ricardo asked, dusting himself off. Before any of the boys could say anything, Carlos was pushed back into the cave. 

“Carlos!” Ricardo yelled, jumping to catch him, but found himself falling in. A knife was held to Rolando’s throat. 

“W-What are you doing?” Rolando asked, taking deep breaths. 

“I’m giving you and your brothers the eternal reward, bye bye, street rat” Arnoldo said, pushing Rolando into the cave. Arnoldo laughed as he went to grab the lamp he had hooked to his belt but frowned. 

“Giuliano! Where’s the lamp?” Arnoldo growled at the parrot, sitting on the ground. 

“You were the one who had it” the bird replied. Arnoldo looked to the cave. 

“no, nonono NO!” He screamed. Before he could step forward, the mouth of the cave closed shut and disappeared into the sand. 

Rolando could see his brothers at the bottom of the cave and before he could reach for anything, the boy hit the wall of the cave. He held the lamp protectively and hit the ground. None of the boys moved. 

-

Francis sat down on the floor with his and Harmony’s tea, the prince handing her the cup and then adjusting to lay rested on his elbow. 

“I heard about your daring escape past the palace walls” Harmony mentioned, sitting criss-cross across from him. Francis sipped his tea and hummed. 

“The escape wasn’t as daring as the chase I somehow became apart of” Francis mumbled. 

“You? Part of a chase? Do explain Francis” Harmony said, now curious about the Prince’s little adventure. 

“I got mistaken for a thief and was chased through the city. There were these brothers that helped me escape the guards” Francis explained to her, setting his cup down. 

“I was about to say, I don’t think you would’ve managed to escape on your own” Harmony told him. He sat up. 

“And what is that supposed to mean?” Francis acted offended. 

“I only meant a prince of your stature wasn’t made to be running away from guards or jumping across roof tops” Harmony said. Francis huffed. 

“It’s not a bad thing Francis. A lot of princes are like that.” Harmony assured him. 

“If you are about to compare me to Lince, I’m leaving” Francis warned her. 

“No, you’re lazier than Lince” Harmony poked fun at her best friend. Usually a statement like that would have the Prince chuckling, but Harmony noticed the little frown adorning Francis’ face. 

“Francis, I was only kidding” Harmony assured him, getting up and moving to the side table of his bed. She didn’t receive any sort of response. Francis had gotten up and moved onto his balcony. She frowned but smirked when she opened the drawer, only to find a small jar filled with brightly colored candies. She knew it was a gift from another kingdom and she also knew it would at least put a little smile on his face. 

“Franciis” she said, holding a few out for him. He didn’t budge. 

“Francis, what’s wrong?” She finally asked the prince. 

“What if I can’t fix it? There are so many people out there who don’t have a home, who don’t have easy access to medicine, no money for food, what if I can’t fix it?” Francis asked. Harmony frowned and put a hand on his thicker shoulder. 

“Francis, you won’t be able to help everyone. Even my kingdom has this problem. It’s just how things are” Harmony told him. He sighed as he looked out over Agrabah. 

“Sometimes I wish I could fly far away from here, and never look back. I wouldn’t have to live with these rules and these responsibilities. I wouldn’t have to marry someone for status” Francis said, resting his head in his hand. 

“Francis, you have to marry. Just like I do. Just like my sister did. It’s just apart of who we are. Your father is hoping you’ll make a decision soon Francis. If you don’t, he will” Harmony mentioned, frowning at the thought. 

“I know” Francis said. Harmony rubbed his arm. The boy had so much on his mind. 


	4. The Genie in the Lamp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are stuck in the Cave of Wonders until Rolando decides to rub the dusty old lamp he snagged from Arnoldo.

Rolando groaned as he opened his eyes slowly. He hissed at the way his body ached and the only thing he could feel was the cold cave floor underneath him. He huffed as he sat up, rubbing his head. The Rulo looked over to his brothers, the two were still out cold but they looked ok. The cave was dark and freezing, something he hadn’t anticipated as he recalled the bright warmth he felt earlier. Rolando felt the cold object beside him. The lamp. 

“I wonder why Arnoldo wanted this old lamp. Compared to everything that was in here, a dusty old lamp” Rolando said. The boy tried to look at his reflection in the gold but the lamp was just too dirty. 

“I bet Francis has 100s of these things lying around. Francis, the Prince that doesn’t have to lift a finger. With that stupid hair, and the pretty smile and those beautiful eyes-“ Rolando found himself saying. He shook his head. 

“Now I’ll never see him again” Rolando said, frowning. He tried to look again but sighed. He rubbed the dirt off the lamp and smiled at the now shiny surface. He felt the lamp jump. 

“What the!?” He yelled, dropping the lamp on the ground. Before he could say anything else, the room filled with a pink smoke. 

“Who has awakened me!?” A threatening voice boomed through the cave. A large shadow appeared and loomed over the Rulo. He screamed and curled in on himself. After a moment, he could hear laughing and the smoke lifting. 

When Rolando looked up, a beautiful young woman stood in front of him. She was wiping away tears as she tried to calm her laughing. 

“I’m sorry, but I haven’t been able to do that in years. Oh it’s always hilarious.” She chuckled. Her pink outfit was laced with gold and jewels. 

“W-Who are you?” Rolando asked, backing away from her. The girl stopped laughing suddenly and gave him a dumbfounded look. 

“Are you serious? You just rubbed a magical lamp that is known to have a genie in it and you don’t know who I am?” She asked him. He nodded. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. 

“I am Doris, the greatest genie known to the mortal world,” Doris introduced herself, “and you my friend, have earned yourself 3 wishes!” 

Rolando gave her a suspicious look. 

“How do I know you aren’t going to trick me” Rolando asked, stepping away from her while still firmly holding the lamp. 

“Look, kid. You ain’t ever had a friend like me” 

Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves

Scheherazade had a thousand tales

But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeves

You got a brand of magic never fails

You got some power in your corner now

Some heavy ammunition in your camp

You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how

See all you gotta do is rub that lamp

Rolando watched in amazement as Doris did all sorts of magic around him. She could make anything appear with a snap of her fingers. 

And I'll say:

Mister Rolando, sir

What will your pleasure be?

Let me take your order

Jot it down

You ain't never had a friend like me

No no no

Ricardo’s eyes opened slowly and he groaned at the ruckus. He sat up and sawa puff of pink smoke make dancers appear out of nowhere and then disappear. He rubbed his eyes in astonishment. 

Life is your restaurant

And I'm your maitre d'

C'mon whisper what it is you want

You ain't never had a friend like me

Yes sir

We pride ourselves on service

You're the boss

The king, the shah

Say what you wish

It's yours! True dish

How about a little more Baklava?

A troop of men and women who wore outfits very similar to Doris’ danced along with the genie as she sang. Rolando was in a trance. Carlos sat up and felt his forehead. His head pounded and hurt to the touch, but what he saw made him forget about all his worries. The magic that was happening before him was something to behold. 

There it is

C'mon fellas, help me out

Have some of column "A"

Try all of column "B" 

I'm in the mood to help you dude

You ain't never had a friend like me

Now watch me sell it

Can your friends do this?

Can your friends do that?

Can your friends pull this out their little hat?

Can your friends go, poof?

Well, looky here

Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip

And then make the sucker disappear?

Before Ricardo and Carlos could really get up and join their brother, Rolando disappeared. Carlos shot up in a panic and Ricardo was close behind him. Rolando appeared in front of the two brothers and smiled. This was truly something. 

So doncha sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed

I'm here to answer all your midday prayers

You got me bona fide, certified

You got a genie for your chare d'affaires

I got a powerful urge to help you out

So what-cha wish? I really wanna know

You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt

Well, all you gotta do is rub like so

C'mon, yes

Mister Rolando, sir, have a wish or two or three

I'm on the job, you big nabob

You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend

You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend

You ain't never had a friend like me

You ain't never had a friend like me

As Doris finished, the bright lights and dancers disappeared and the 4 were once again left in the dim darkness of the cave. A familiar chill ran through the boys. 

“So you’re like a real genie?” Ricardo asked excitedly. Doris gave him a look and look to his brothers. 

“Do I need to do the song again, cause I’ll do the song again. I’ll tell ya, half a century in that tiny little lamp will give ya such a crick in the neck” Doris explained. Rolando couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Alright now, your 3 wishes” Doris started. Before she could say anything else, all 3 boys started to talk at once. 

“RULOS! I believe it was Rolando who rubbed the lamp so he gets the 3 wishes. Now, before we continue I should lay down some ground rules. I can’t reanimate the dead and I can’t make someone fall in love with you. Both have been tried and both did not end well, I will tell you that. Both are actually sort of funny, see there was a man who-“ Doris started to ramble on. 

“Doris!” Rolando interrupted her. She gave him a look. 

“Could you, get us out of this cave?” Rolando asked. 

“If that is what you wish” Doris assured him. Rolando looked to his brothers. Rolando shut his eyes. 

“Doris, I wish you got me and my brothers out of this cave and back home” Rolando wished. Before he could open his eyes, he heard Ricardo gasp excitedly. 

They were back in the abandon house. 

“I-I can’t believe” Carlos whispered, looking at Doris. She smirked as she looked around. 

“You boys live here? In this dump? Honestly, you could at least clean a little bit. I will say, you have a beautiful view of the palace” Doris started to critique. Rolando perked up. 

The palace. 

“You could help me win over Francis!” Rolando yelled excitedly, grabbing Doris’ arm. Ricardo and Carlos suddenly gave him a confused look. 

“Win over Francis?” They said at the same time. Rolando frowned. 

“W-well yeah. There’s no way Francis would go out with a dirty street rat like me unless-“ Rolando started to explain. 

“I already told you I can’t make people fall in love with you” Doris told him. 

“Waitwaitwait! Why would you wanna try to woo the Prince!?” Ricardo yelled. Rolando hushed him. 

“I mean, come on guys. He’s cute and he-“ Rolando tried to say but Carlos gave him a look. 

“You hate Prince Francis” Carlos reminded his brother. Rolando shrugged. 

“He wasn’t that bad. Guys, please. You were here when we talked to him. He didn’t seem to even know about the poor part of the kingdom. Maybe that Arnoldo guy has something to do with it. He is the royal advisor so he’s the one who should be helping the Sultan fix this stuff” Rolando explained. Doris coughed. 

“I can’t make people-“ 

“Fall in love with me, I know. But you can help me get to him” Rolando interrupted. They all gave him a confused look. 

“Doris, I wish for you to make me into a Prince!” Rolando yelled. Doris smiled brightly. 

“Oh I like this! Your wish is my command!” Doris said excitedly. Ricardo and Carlos looked to each other. 

“This isn’t going to end well” Carlos merely said. A pink smoke filled the room as Doris did her magic. 


	5. These Palace Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arnoldo returns to the palace. This is what is happening in the palace during chapter 4.

Arnoldo huffed as he walked into the thrown room. This was just great. The lamp was gone for good and out of the question, he would have to go for plan B. He would still get what he wants and he would be helping the Kingdom, it was his royal duty after all. The Grand Royal Advisor noticed a very down Topa sitting on his throne in very deep thought. 

“Your Highness, you look deep in thought, is something bothering you?” Arnoldo asked, standing in his spot beside the Sultan. Topa looked up at him and sat up straight in his throne. 

“I’m just thinking about Francis. He’s becoming so much like his mother. She had that deep love for the people and she was so good at keeping peace between all. I just can’t seem to do what she was able too.” Topa explained. Arnoldo hummed. 

“He has his mother’s spirit. Lila was able to do what very few could accomplish. The best we can do is try to reach common grounds with our neighboring kingdoms and hope the trade prices go down” Arnoldo explained. Topa nodded. 

“If Lila were here-“ Topa started as he slumped back into his throne. Arnoldo huffed. 

“Topa, you must move forward. Our Kingdom will never heal if you continue to look at the past. I know you miss her and I know how good things were, but we will never return to that if we sit here and sulk” Arnoldo told Topa. Topa looked down and gave a small smile. 

“Yes, Arnoldo, you’re right. We must move forward. I knew I could always count on you” Topa said. Arnoldo smiled. 

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I still have to have a chat with a certain Prince” Arnoldo tried to leave. 

“Arnoldo, lets wait till after supper, Harmony is with Francis at the moment” Topa told the Advisor. Arnoldo mumbled but nodded. 

-

Harmony watched Francis play with the hem of his shirt. The boy was mindlessly fiddling with the article of clothing while the two sat in, what used to be, the training room. Francis was once a very well trained sword fighter but those days are long passed him. He still liked to come in here and try his hand every now and again. The two were using the table to look at old stories and books, as the two were oddly bored. 

“We could go take the horses for a ride” Francis offered. Harmony gave him a look. 

“Francis, it’s too late to be going anywhere and besides, last time I checked, you were grounded” Harmony laughed. Francis groaned as he slumped in his chair. 

Arnoldo watched the two from the doorway. He couldn’t help but laugh at the sight of the prince. 

‘Just like his father’ Arnoldo thought. 

“Excuse me, Francis, Harmony. Topa has summoned you for supper” Arnoldo told them. Francis didn’t budge while Harmony stood. 

“Francis, come on” Harmony urged him. 

“Prince Francis, it was not a request” Arnoldo warned the teen. Francis stood up. 

“I know, I’m coming” Francis sighed. Arnoldo looked around the room before leaving. He was so glad he had put an end to the sword fighting, he didn’t want to see the Prince hurt. 

—

Harmony had retired to the room she seemed to have taken over when she visited, Agrabah had become a second home to the young princess. Meanwhile, Francis was far from tired. The prince paced the floor to his room while he thought. There had to be a way to help the kingdom. 

“Come on Francis, think. Rolando would- no stop, Francis. Stop thinking about him. He was a street rat who clearly has a deep hatred for you and your family. We caused this-“ Francis began to upset himself. He played with the hem of his night shirt. 

A knock at his door is what brought him out of his thoughts. Arnoldo walked in with a plate of pastries in his hands. 

“Francis, you didn’t eat much at dinner. I thought you might like something sweet before bed, but don’t tell your father” Arnoldo joked. Francis sighed and joined the Grand Royal Advisor at his bed. Arnoldo sat down and urged Francis to sit beside him. 

“Dad isn’t the one to worry about, that was mom” Francis recalled. Arnoldo chuckled as he let Francis take one of the pastries. 

“I remember whenyour father would sneak you a chocolate before bed and Lila had found out about it. She was so angry with him” Arnoldo laughed at the memory. Francis couldn’t help but laugh. 

“She always made sure we ate right, that’s for sure. I also recall only getting my own urge for sweets when you started to push for them” Francis mentioned. Arnoldo hummed contently. 

“Yes but it’s not like we overdid it. And it helped the kingdom! The trade we made just so happened to bring along those little chocolate curls.” The Advisor explained to the Prince. It hit Francis like a ton of bricks. He suddenly felt sick, realizing he had eaten most of the sweets Arnoldo brought him. 

“Francis. I know you are worried about those people, so am I, so is your father. We are doing what we can. There is so much you don’t understand yet-“ Arnoldo started to explain. 

“Then explain it to me, I won’t be able to rest well at night knowing that my people are suffering” Francis nearly cried out. 

“When your mother died, it brought a war between neighboring kingdoms. She was the peace keeper for them and helped them come to terms. Her death broke those terms. People came to us for help, and we did what we could but the kingdom had a bad trade year. We could only do so much. Trade has still been bad since then but it is getting better. That is why marriage is so important, Francis. A good marriage could potentially solve the kingdom’s problems. Do you understand now, Francis?” Arnoldo explained. Francis thought for a good long moment. 

“Yes. I understand now. I must marry to help the kingdom because it will establish better trade” Francis summarized. Arnoldo put a hand on the boy’s broad, soft shoulder. 

“You don’t have to choose now, Francis, but you need to start considering your options” Arnoldo told him. Francis nodded and smiled at Arnoldo. 

“Thank you, Arnoldo. You always know what to say, you always know whats best.” Francis said. Arnoldo stood up, smiling at the boy. 

“Don’t be silly, Francis. Of course I know best. I am the Grand Advisor Arnoldo. Honestly, Francis. Sometimes you just ignore everything and are as oblivious as your father. It’s my job” Arnoldo scolded, causing Francis to snicker. He put a hand over his mouth as Arnoldo got up and took the now empty plate. He watched Francis yawn and slowly fall onto his back, drifting into near sleep. 

“Goodnight, Francis” Arnoldo whispered as he left the room. 

—

Arnoldo looked over his papers. All of his experiences and teachings from old mentors were on those pages. He gripped the air, frustrated. Why was it so hard to find a princess who would be easy to...

push aside...

When all was said and done. The plan was simple and fool proof. Find someone to marry Francis, wait a year or two and then get rid of them. Francis would be heart broken and turn to Arnoldo. Just like Topa had. He would have the royal family wrapped around his fingers and the kingdom would be his. His Francis, still so clueless to it all. 

“Are you sure this is going to work?” Giuliano asked from his perch. Arnoldo huffed. 

“Of course it will work. It worked on Topa didn’t it?” Arnoldo said angrily. 

“But Francis isn’t Topa. He is Francis. He’s still observant and he can be as stubborn as his mother was. Did I mention he was a bit sassy?” Giuliano mentioned. 

“It will work, Giuliano, we just need to find the right person...” Arnoldo mumbled as he went back to work. 

—

“In my defense, you said make you a prince not ‘make you look like a prince’” Doris mentioned. Rolando groaned. 

“Doris please! You know what I meant!” Rolando pleaded. He really didn’t want to waste his last wish. He had an idea. 

“Doris what if I used my last wish to help you?” Rolando asked. Doris perked up. 

“Keep talking” she told him. Ricardo and Carlos gave him a look. 

“If you help me get to Francis, I’ll wish for your freedom” Rolando promised. Doris couldn’t help but smile. 

“Freedom. I had always dreamed I’d be a free genie, no longer trapped to a magic lamp” Doris lamented. She looked him over. 

“Ok, I’ll do! Now. You are going to need a new look. I’m thinking jewel tones... or actual jewels. Oh your brothers are going to loom so cute! And you know what, I’ll throw in a magic carpet too!” Doris started to ramble. 

“A magic carpet?” Ricardo asked. 

“Brothers are gonna look so cute?” Carlos added. 

“Trust me, he’ll need it. And Rolando, you are going to do great.” Doris assured the boy. Rolando smiled. This was actually happening. 


End file.
